Can you look at me
by hanikofukumitsu
Summary: Cinta segiempat yang membuat segalanya terasa rumit yang pada akhirnya membuat mereka harus memilih mulai dari Naruto yang mencoba melupakan Sakura dengan bersama Hinata sampai Sasuke yang akhirnya secara perlahan sadar akan cinta dan Pengorbanan Sakura untuknya/keep or delete?/fic absurd.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura menghela nafas pasrah lagi-lagi bento yang sudah ia buat dengan susah payah ditolak oleh kekasihnya. Selalu saja seperti ini, tapi ia tak akan menyerah bagaimanapun caranya ia harus membuat Sasuke mengakuinya.

Pandangannya yang semula menatap kepergian Sasuke beralih menatap bento malang yang ia bawa. "Akan kuapakan bento ini, masalahnya aku sudah makan siang tadi tak mungkin aku makan lagi."

Lagi-lagi Sakura menghela nafas "apa sebaiknya aku buang saja." Sakura kemudian berjalan menuju tempat sampah.

"Sakura mau kau apakan makanan itu?". Sebuah suara menginterupsi pendengaran Sakura. "Ohh kau Naruto. Emm aku ingin membuang bento ini." Sahut Sakura dengan wajah sedih.

"Dia menolaknya lagi?." Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Sakura hanya bisa menganguk lemah.

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang makan bento itu. Kelihatannya enak, sayang kan kalau dibuang." Kata Naruto sambil menunjukan cengiran lebarnya.

Mendengar kata-kata Naruto mau tak mau membuatnya tersenyum. Dalam hati Sakura berfikir mengapa Sasuke tak seperti Naruto.

Can you look at me?

Disclaimer: masashi kishimoto

Rate: T

Warning: typo, OOC, alur kecepetan dll

Pairing: SasuSaku slight NaruHina, NaruSaku, SasuHina

.

.

Don't like? Don't read

No flame.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau Sasuke _-kun_ menolaknya lagi Naruto?."

"Kau coba saja Sakura kalau belum dicoba kita tak tau kan, hasilnya akan seperti apa?." Kata Naruto mencoba menyemangati Sakura yang sebenarnya dalam hati, Naruto sedikit membenarkan ucapan Sakura.

Mendengar Naruto menyemangatinya membuatnya sedikit lebih baik. Kemudian Sakura berjalan menuju Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku di bangku taman sekolah.

Sakura masih tidak yakin, ia kembali melihat Naruto. Mengerti apa yang dirasakan Sakura, Naruto mengangguk meyakinkan Sakura.

Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam 'semoga Sasuke _-kun_ menerimanya' batinnya.

"Sasuke _-kun_ "

"…."

"Sasuke _-kun_ aku membawa bento untukmu, aku tau kau pasti belum makan bukan?."

"…."

"Sasuke- _kun_ aku…"

"Berisik." Jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bukunya.

"Tapi aku membawa bento untukmu."

"Buang saja."

"Tapii.."

"Pergi."

"Sasuke- _kun_ aku hanya…"

Sasuke kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dibacanya dan menatap Sakura tajam.

"Apakah kau tuli dengan apa yang aku katakan tadi."

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Sakura hanya bisa diam dan menunduk. Air mata sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya. "maaf." Kemudian Sakura berlari menjauhi Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan pandangan benci.

Sakura berlari ke tempat favoritnya. Pohon sakura yang terdapat dibelakang sekolah. dia menangis sejadi-jadinya disana. Dia sudah menyerah untuk membuat Sasuke mengakuinya. Sakura menyesal, seharusnya dia dulu tidak menyatakan cintanya pada Sasuke.

"Kau jelek kalau menangis." Sakura kaget mendengar suara Naruto. Ia buru buru menghapus air matanya. "sudahlah, kau tidak perlu munafik begitu didepanku. Kita ini sahabat ingat?." Kata Naruto yang segera duduk disamping Sakura.

"Aku menyerah." Naruto kaget dengan ucapan Sakura. "apa maksudmu saku?"

"Naruto aku bilang aku menyerah." Kata Sakura kemudian ia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan sayu. "aku lelah dengan semua ini."

Mendengar perkataan sakura. Naruto tersenyum tulus "Sakura yang aku kenal tidak akan menyerah semudah ini dan…" naruto menghentikan ucapannya "bukankah sasuke itu cinta pertamamu." Lanjutnya.

Sakura memandang Naruto. Benar kata Naruto ia tidak boleh menyerah hanya karena Sasuke menolaknya beberapa kali. Ia harus lebih gigih.

"Arigatou naruto." Naruto nyengir mendengar ucapan Sakura. "sama-sama Saku- _chan_ " jawab Naruto dengan nada yang dibuat manja. Mendengar perkataan Naruto yang dibuat-buat membuat Sakura agak bergidik jijik. Ada apa dengan sahabat pirangnya ini, dia bisa menjadi dewasa dan kekanakan dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Sakura memukul kecil bahu Naruto. Yang disambut dengan rintihan Naruto. Mereka tertawa bersama-sama selama beberapa saat.

Sakura melihat arloji pink ditangannya kemudian berteriak yang disambut dengan gerutuan dari Naruto akibat suara teriakan Sakura yang memekakan telinganya. "gawat. Kita terlambat masuk kelas .Naruto, ayo pergi." Perintah Sakura, sedangkan Naruto hanya menguap dan mengatakan ia akan bolos hari ini.

Sakura tersenyum kecut. Dasar Naruto tidak pernah bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan buruknya. "ya sudah, aku ke kelas ya Naruto. Jaa." Teriak Sakura yang sudah agak berlari menjauh.

Naruto menatap punggung Sakura yang menjauh "Andai orang yang kau cintai itu adalah aku."

Sementara di tempat lain sepasang onyx dan lavender menatap kejadian tadi dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Author Note:

Fic-nya ini iseng iseng aja aku publish. Padahal ffnya yang kemarin aja belom selesai hahaha (author dihajar readers*). Pengennya sih buat naruto agak lucu tapi jadinya malah garing.

Thanks for my bestfriend yang selalu ngedukung aku

Keep or delete?


	2. Chapter 2

"Sasuke _-kun_ "

"…."

"Sasuke _-kun_ aku membawa bento untukmu, aku tau kau pasti belum makan bukan?."

"…."

"Sasuke _-kun_ aku…"

"Berisik." Jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bukunya.

"Tapi aku membawa bento untukmu."

"Buang saja."

"Tapii.."

"Pergi."

"Sasuke _-kun_ aku hanya…"

Sasuke kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dibacanya dan menatap Sakura tajam.

"Apakah kau tuli dengan apa yang aku katakan tadi."

Can you look at me?

Disclaimer: Masashi Khisimoto

Rate: T

Pairing: SasuSaku slight NaruHina, NaruSaku, SasuHina

Warning: typo, alur kecepetan, OOC dll

.

Don't like? don't read

No flame

.

.

.

Demi _kami-sama_ dia sangat kesal pada gadis itu. Padahal sudah berkali kali ia menolak bento yang dibuatkan Sakura untuknya mulai dari menolak dengan cara biasa sampai kasar sudah dia lakukan tapi tetap saja, gadis itu keras kepala.

Dan sekarang kesabarannya habis sudah, pada akhirnya dia mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat Sakura sakit hati. Tapi apa pedulinya gadis itu sakit hati atau tidak.

Sasuke memang tak menyukai Sakura dari dulu. Meskipun itu mengesampingkan fakta bahwa Sasuke adalah kekasih Sakura.

Sasuke melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda tadi. Sampai sebuah suara lembut memanggil namanya. "Sasuke- _kun_? Maaf mengganggu, tapi kita dipanggil keruang guru oleh kakashI _-sensei_." Kata Hinata dengan pelan. Yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Hinata baru saja keluar dari ruang guru karena Kakashi _-sensei_ , wali kelas mereka. Menyuruh mereka berdua untuk membantunya memeriksa beberapa tugas murid kelas XII A.

Tak ada yang tau bahwa Sasuke sangat senang karena dia dapat berdekatan dengan Hinata. Terlihat dari bibirnya yang selalu menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

Sasuke sangat menyukai apapun yang ada dalam diri Hinata. Kecantikannya, keanggunanya, kelembutan hatinya benar-benar membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta. Yup! Sasuke menyukai Hinata.

Merasa diperhatikan Hinata menoleh kearah Sasuke. Sasuke pun gelalapan karena takut Hinata tau bahwa dia memperhatikannya sedari tadi, tapi julukan 'cold prince' memang sangat cocok diberikan pada Sasuke. Lihat wajahnya kembali menjadi datar seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya karena merasa mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja. Sampai sebuah suara yang sangat Hinata kenal membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sasuke _-kun_ , apa kau mendengarnya?." Tanya Hinata pada Sasuke. "Hn, itu suara Naruto." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Hinata mengangguk " Hmm…Sepertinya suara itu berasal dari sana." Tangan mungil Hinata menunjuk sebuah pohon sakura besar, Hinata segera berlari menuju pohon sakura tersebut dengan Sasuke dibelakangnya.

Seperti dugaan mereka berdua. Suara itu adalah suara Naruto. Hinata tersenyum dan ingin menghampiri Naruto, namun niatan itu diurungkannya saat melihat Sakura yang juga ada disana.

Sasuke hanya terdiam melihat kedekatan Naruto dan Sakura. Dia tau kalau Naruto dan Sakura bersahabat dan ia tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Toh dia juga tidak mencintai Sakura.

Tapi dia bingung kenapa hatinya seakan memanas saat melihat senyum yang Sakura tunjukkan pada Naruto. Senyum yang bahkan belum pernah sekalipun Sakura tunjukkan padanya.

Sasuke dan Hinata terus melihat kearah Naruto dan Sakura dengan perasaan yang tidak karuan. Sampai akhirnya Sakura berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang menatapnya dengan tulus.

Jujur, Hinata benci tatapan yang Naruto tunjukkan pada Sakura. Ya dia iri pada Sakura yang selalu diperhatikan oleh Naruto sedangkan dirinya, walaupun mereka berdua sepasang kekasih Naruto hanya menganggapnya sebagai pelampiasan perasaannya pada Sakura. Tak lebih

Sasuke melihat perubahan pada gelagat Hinata. Sasuke menghela nafas, dia sudah tau ini akan terjadi "Ayo kita kembali ke kelas." Ujar Sasuke. Hinata hanya mengangguk lemah dan berjalan mendahului Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap punggung mungil Hinata yang mulai agak menjauh "Seandainya yang kau cintai adalah aku."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Author Note:

Ini Author udah update kilat. Maaf kalau fanficnya pendek soalnya kalau terlalu panjang nanti malah ngebosenin, kan biar kalian penasaran juga sama kelanjutannya hehe (devil laugh* digampar readers)

oke sekian dulu ya.

review?


End file.
